The Doctor, the Cars, and the Dead Planet
by RushandStreak
Summary: Ever wondered how the world of cars came to be? When the Doctor shows up in the year 3015 in the middle of Minnesota he finds that a few inventions have gotten out of hand. Forced to somehow rid the Earth of cars the Doctor must choose to destroy them or find them a new home... Rated T to be safe.
1. Part 1

**This is my version of how Cars came to be. A crossover between Doctor Who and Cars. It started with a dream I had when the Doctor met Finn McMissile, who will show up in this story. I know this isn't the greatest story ever but I was feeling sick while writing it so, yeah. I hope you like it!**

* * *

The Doctor sighed; this had been a long "day" of traveling around the world. Rose sat down next to him leaned back and asleep. "Rose," The Doctor shoved her slightly, "Rose, the TARDIS has landed."

Rose yawned, "Alright but where and when are we?"

"The year 3015 on Earth, hmm, I wonder why the TARDIS took us here." He could hear the TARDIS's voice in his head but couldn't quite understand what she was talking about. Something about cars being made that could threaten the human race?

Rose sat up and turned her head to the Doctor, "What's wrong this time?"

"Not sure, the TARDIS is trying to say something but I'm not sure what," the Doctor shook his head. "Normally her words are clearer in their message but now… I'm not sure."

"Maybe you don't know what she's talking about because to you it doesn't make sense?" Rose mused, "Maybe we should go and find out?"

The Doctor nodded, that did seem smart… for a human, "Keep on the lookout for cars, the TARDIS said something about them and the human race."

Rose and the Doctor opened the TARDIS doors to find that they were on a farm seemingly in the middle of nowhere. "Minnesota, up near Moose Lake," the Doctor said, confused. "Why here?" The TARDIS was still trying to tell him something but he couldn't understand it.

A voice sounded behind them, "Gotcha!" A woman in a sort of off white tee and torn blue jeans held a girl about 13 years of age by the ear. "You know you're not supposed to tease Molly. She's pregnant and you're being rude, scattering your stuffed animals all over her bed! You better explain yourself," the woman then noticed the two strangers standing out in her field. "Oh, hello there, I guess you're here to see my new invention, although I question the police box. Come in and make yourselves comfortable." The woman turned to the girl who scowled back, "Don't think I'm done with you yet!" The lady showed them to a building much like a house, but much bigger. The doorway was triple the width as well. "Molly's in the barn but the others are in here. Careful, Rover is our dog and he'll be on your heals if you try to touch one of them without their permission! Take all the time you'd like!"

The Doctor tried to protest that he wasn't here to see this "invention" but she shushed him. "Don't tell me they don't want to see this," she said waving her hand and turning to the teenager, "And as for your punishment you are to show them around. Don't go into Wolfgang's room, you know how he is about visitors in his room."

"Very well," the girl sighed as the woman left them. "I suppose you're here to see the world's first living machines…"

"No, we're not," the Doctor said, "We're here for- wait, living machines?" The TARDIS suddenly yelled, "This is why you are here!" so loudly that the Doctor wouldn't have been surprised if Rose or the girl had heard her as well.

"If you aren't here to see the cars and planes then what are you here to see?" the girl asked.

Rose looked around, "Corn and dirt."

"Yeah, _really_ interesting," she said flatly, "I'm Faith Schrader and who are you?"

"I'm Rose Tyler and this is the Doctor," Rose waved a hand gesturing to the other man.

Faith looked confused, "Doctor who?"

The Doctor looked at her, "Just the Doctor and what about these cars that you mentioned… and something about planes?"

"Ah, so you are here to see them!" Faith exclaimed, "Don't worry, mom just makes up the bit about Rover. He really just licks your ankles until you fall over. C'mon, I'll show you inside!"

She slid the doors open and walked into a room meant for something much larger than a human. The chairs, if they could be called chairs, were only raised up a few inches by a ramp and the lights had buttons attached to the floor or lower wall. Nothing made any sense. "This is the main room but they prefer to stay in their rooms. This is only one of three houses built like this to accustom cars on this property," Faith explained. "We have four hangers for the airplanes but mom wouldn't let me even get near them. My brothers know how much I like hanging out with the cars so they try to frame me for their crimes. _I_ wasn't the one to put my _brothers'_ stuffed animals in Molly's bed."

The Doctor was felt something was going to go wrong with whatever was lurking here in this house. Faith didn't notice when he grabbed his sonic screwdriver and waved it around the place. "Let's visit Michael first, he's Molly's wife and will want to know how she's doing." Faith led them to another oversized door and once again slid it open. The room was rather simple apart from the oddities of the furniture. Faith cupped her hands around her mouth and yelled at the top of her lungs, "Michael! Someone's here to see you!" To everyone's surprise, except for Faith's, a silver Aston Martin DB4 rolled in with eyes where its windshield should be and a mouth where a grill would normally belong. Faith walked up to it and draped an arm across its roof. "This is Michael, our first car made."

The Doctor strolled up to him and whipped his screwdriver out. The car both looked startled and afraid, "So this is what the TARDIS was talking about, a living car. Well I won't let you take over the world if I'm here! How are you made? Let's see," he opened the car's hood with a pop and took a peek inside. "A bit like a darlek, a bit like the TARDIS; a machine with a heart and soul, but still able to speak aloud." The car pulled away.

"I don't know what you're talking about and you're like no human I've met before," Michael spat in a British accent. "You're crazy, that's what you are!"

Faith flung herself in between the raging car and curious Doctor, "Enough, both of you!" She glared at the Doctor, "What do you think you're doing barging into his hood like that! And Michael," her voice died down a bit, "You know not to talk like that to guests!" Michael scowled at the Doctor, looking like he wanted to leap forward and crush him. Rose shook her head.

"Remind me not to let him near me again," Michael growled.

Faith carefully closed his hood, "He was just curious, that's all, although I have no idea what he was talking about either. Michael, this is the Doctor and Rose Tyler."

Rose waved a hand in greeting, "I don't go opening cars' hoods like my acquaintance. You don't have to worry about me."

Michael smiled, "I wouldn't worry. I can see that you are a better person than the Doctor is…" The car's words faded and he grew serious. "Why are these people here?"

Faith looked guilty, "Mom wants to sell a few of you to other humans. These two came to…"

"I'm not anyone's slave, Faith, you know that. I will not serve a human and have them treat me the way normal cars are treated. You know that's what they would do." Faith looked down, not willing to meet the car's eyes.

Rose spoke up, "We'd never take you away from here unless we had to and we don't." Rose suddenly remembered the Doctor's words about the TARDIS; _the TARDIS said something about cars and the human race_… Maybe they did have to destroy these cars to protect all of human kind.

Faith looked up at Rose with relief printed on her face, "We came to tell you about Molly." Suddenly a scream pierced everyone's ears. "Molly!" Faith and Michael yelped in unison.

Faith hopped up on Michael's back and pulled Rose up with her. The Doctor climbed into the car and they burst out and to another, large barn. The doors were locked but they could hear a panting, whimpers, and Faith's mother's gentle voice. The two humans and the time lord stood back as a nervous and worried car slowly paced back and forth across the dusty path. Faith walked beside him, petting and stroking his hood. "She'll be alright." The Doctor pulled Faith and Rose aside. "What's happening?"

Faith cast a worried glance at the closed barn doors, "Molly's having a baby."

Rose looked confused. "You said Molly was his wife," Rose pointed to Michael, "So…"

"They're alive, Rose," The Doctor said with a new fear in his voice, "They are capable of reproducing." Faith nodded and the Doctor glanced over and the worried Aston Martin, "Faith, you should try to calm him down." Faith scurried over and the Doctor sighed, "Good, she's gone for a while. I'm afraid we have to destroy these cars and planes before they go feral."

"I don't think they would," Rose said, "They seem connected with humans."

"Didn't you hear that thing say that it would never work for a human? They know that they don't have to listen. The only reason the cars here are attached to Faith and her mother is because they were built by them. The cars that will come out from that barn soon are the offspring and not built by human hands. They are not bound by the need to keep near their makers but are free to take over."

Rose shook her head, "They'll be _babies_. Babies can be trained."

"The TARDIS is telling me that they won't be. The cars already made prove that."

Faith came into the conversation, "What is the TARDIS?"

The Doctor turned to the girl, "It's my ship and it is alive, much like your vehicles. But unlike your vehicles, the TARDIS isn't going to try to take over the human race."

"Wh- what are you talking about?" Faith asked. "They'd never do anything of the sort."

"And they won't let humans control them. They think they are, if not higher than, equal to human kind. If they figure out that they can easily kill a human then they will take over. If you don't believe me I'll show you."

Faith stood, stunned at the Doctor's accusations but she knew he was right. The cars wouldn't want share this planet with humans if they didn't have too. And they didn't… but she still didn't believe it. "Show me," She demanded. The Doctor nodded and grabbed her arm, pulling her to his blue police box.

* * *

**Well, that's that for Chapter 1! I'm only on the first season so if I made any mistakes or made the characters different please let me know. I'd love it if you reviewed this story and if you have any suggestions let me know! Anyone see any spots of how characters could pop up from Cars 2? You might be surprised at what happens next...**


	2. Part 2

**Yep, a two part story I just jotted down really quick. I know this isn't the best of my writing but here you go...**

* * *

"It's bigger on the inside!" Faith gasped. They heard the sound of an engine behind them and Michael appeared, "What are you doing here?"

"You leave me on the biggest day of my life without telling me. I deserve to know… whoa," Michael stared into the TARDIS agape. "What is this… thing?"

The Doctor glared at the unwanted car, "You aren't invited here. You are to leave." He pointed at the door. Michael glared back. "Alright, get out of here."

"I don't take orders from you, Doctor," the car said in a snarl.

"Of course you don't," Rose said helpfully, "But do you really want to be with him all day? That's what will happen if you come with us."

"She's right, you know," Faith nodded.

Michael looked at them suspiciously, "I don't know what you're trying to hide but I don't like it. I know when I'm not wanted, ta-ta!" He reversed with a scowl.

"He's not the nicest of personalities is he?" Rose said, closing the door as soon as the car was away.

Faith rubbed the back of her neck, "Not really, I'm actually surprised that Molly married him. She's so sweet, kind, and loving."

"Alright, you two, your time is 3015, May 17th and we will be going to year 3017, May 18th, New York." The Doctor began pulling levers and pushing buttons on the TARDIS consol. The TARDIS creaked and groaned unlike anything they'd heard and the Doctor crossed his arms and smiled.

"Wait," Faith gasped, "We're going to the future?"

"Exactly, the TARDIS is a time machine in both time and space." Faith glanced around her for a second before the Doctor threw the door open. The sight was normal except for one thing: everything was bigger, taller, and ten times louder. Engines could be heard through the streets and gleaming cars drove around but not normal cars, living, breathing cars. Faith looked horrified. "This is the Earth one year later. Humans have been destroyed and cars rule. Planes have brought the cars to other continents. The few humans left are in hiding, shivering in fear that the cars will find them."

Faith covered her eyes, "They would never go this far! I don't believe it, I _can't_ believe it!" Rose put a hand on her shoulder and Faith fell back into it. "Michael, Wolfgang, Samuel, Molly, Paul, Storm, and everyone else, what have you done!"

"It was instinct, the humans didn't want to allow the cars and planes to live at the same level in society and the cars defended themselves. Cars, being stronger and larger than humans, easily took over." Faith only buried deeper into Rose's sleeve.

"I think she's seen enough," Rose snapped at the Doctor. "We all know what we have to do."

"You can't destroy them!" Faith grabbed Rose's shoulders, "I know that they aren't really evil!"

The Doctor looked at her and softened, "If there were any other way I'd take it."

"Wait!" Rose flung her arms out, "What about the Dead Planet?"

The Doctor sighed, "I don't know, Rose, that planet may not be able to even support life, even mechanical life."

"We could try!" Rose exclaimed. "It would end in a better way." Faith gave him puppy dog eyes and he gave in.

"Fine, we'll try." The Doctor knew that he couldn't possibly kill the cars. Not after… oh, never mind. He switched the TARDIS's controls to bring them back to the past with a smile. The day was exactly as they left it except with Michael sobbing. The car looked at them and then looked away, "She's gone."

Faith's mother knelt over the car's hood, stroking it. Tears were in her eyes. "Everything went wrong, she had twins and she…" Faith clutched Rose and her tears poured down her face. "They survived."

Faith gave a little smile, "May I see them?"

Her mother gave a nod. Despite the depressing situation she grabbed Rose's sleeve and pulled her into the barn. Oil was splattered everywhere and in the middle of it all was a car, a car that used to be alive. Her eyes were closed as they would be forever more. Faith stood shocked at the sight. Rose watched as Faith's eyes passed over two small cars, one silver blue and the other almost white. Faith picked the white one up and pressed it against her, "I'm naming her Amy." She then picked up the second and passed it to Rose. "You should name him."

Rose held the tiny car in a sort of awe. This thing was alive and she was in charge of naming it. "I don't know," She said, looking the car down, "Maybe… Finn?"

Faith's eyes lit up, "It's almost perfect, but not quite. I don't think Michael would approve. I think we should name him Michael for him. He'd like that."

"Don't you get attached to them," the Doctor stood, arms crossed, in the doorway. "We're leaving to bring them to the Dead Planet."

"How exactly are you going to fit twenty-three adult cars along with fifteen planes into that blue box of yours?" Faith asked.

"I'll be able to," the Doctor said mysteriously. "We're going to start with these two."

"But… what about mom, she wouldn't be happy having her life's work being whisked away to another planet."

Her mother came in with tears in her eyes, "He's right about the cars. We've got to take them to the Dead Planet, no matter what."

Michael rolled in, "I've seen it too. I don't want that to happen. I'll be thrust into the ends of space to protect them."

"That's what will happen," the Doctor said. "The Dead Planet is beyond this galaxy."

Michael suddenly looked very timid, "Why exactly do they call it the Dead Planet?"

"No life form has lived on it for hundreds of years. They decided to leave because of a poison in the ground. It killed off any sort of animal. Those animals have rotted and have turned into oil. The poison has been run out of the soil so there is now vegetation and clean water under the clouds. The planet is so much like Earth that you'll be happy there. It is a perfect planet for cars to live on."

Another car rolled in followed by an airplane and many more cars. Almost all of the cars were young and only one of the planes was full grown and he was a navy blue Corsair. "We're ready to leave," the plane nodded.

The Doctor looked slightly confused, "So why is it that you have only old cars and planes rather than modern ones?"

"Oh," Faith's mother smiled a bit, "The older the plane or car the stronger the plane or car, unless you're talking about Model Ts. I also like their looks better."

The Doctor nodded and took Amy from Faith's arms. "We'd better get going then."

Everyone crowded into the police box except for Faith's mother who had decided that she wanted to stay behind. The Doctor heard the TARDIS complaining as bright as day over her maximum capacity. Rose carried Michael Jr. in her arms as they traveled through space and onto the Dead Planet. When the doors flew open a new world surrounded them. Grass fields surrounded them and small streams ran through the valleys. Michael and the Corsair were the first to come out. Even with the death of Molly still fresh in his mind, Michael managed to smile. This was his new home and he was to lead this group of Earth cars across this new globe. The Doctor smiled, "Once again everybody lives!"

1000 Years Later

The Dead Planet

The Doctor was almost afraid to see the cars behind the door. Rose and Faith wanted to thrust the door open and see what the world had turned out to be like. Faith pushed the Doctor away from the door. The light of the room they entered was unnatural. "I see they took to electricity."

A sliver blue Aston Martin DB5 was staring at them with guns drawn. The Doctor thrust his sonic screwdriver in front of him. The car stared a moment before gasping, "The Doctor is real… my great grandfather was telling the truth!"

"And who might you be?" The Doctor asked, "And who might you're great grandfather be?"

"I am Finn McMissile, British Intelligence and my great grandfather's name was Michael, Michael McMissile."

And so the cars lived through the Doctor on the Dead Planet

And Everybody Lived…

**I do not own Doctor Who nor do I own Finn McMissile. I do own all other characters. I hope you like it, I might write a story about Finn and the Doctor more but I just feel kinda busy right now with other stories so... please review!**


End file.
